


Однажды в лифте

by IryStorm, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на то, что его тело изменилось в результате воздействия сыворотки, Стив все еще омега. Тони об этом не знал — до тех пор, пока не оказался в лифте вместе со Стивом аккурат в разгар гона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в лифте

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в подарок.

Тони глубоко вдыхает и ухмыляется, чувствуя чужие феромоны.

— У какой-то омеги явно началась течка, — заявляет он, оглядываясь. Стив, заходя следом за ним в лифт, почему-то не отчитывает Тони за пошлость, а вместо этого краснеет и опускает взгляд, когда двери закрываются.

— Кэп, ты в порядке? Это твой первый гон после разморозки?

Тот качает головой, еще пуще заливаясь краской.

— Стив? — Взволнованно подступив ближе, Тони кладет руку ему на лоб и хмурится: у Стива жар. Он напряжен, как струна, и тяжело сглатывает, а затем шумно выдыхает, и до Тони наконец доходит, в чем дело.

— Блядь, Стив, да ты омега? Черт. Я думал, ты...

— Да, я омега, — сдавленно говорит тот и так стискивает зубы, что на скулах начинают играть желваки. — Боже, Тони, мне надо... — Он захлебывается окончанием фразы.

— Стив! — Тони хватает его за предплечья, чувствуя, как его собственный член начинает твердеть в штанах. Стив слишком, боже, слишком хорошо пахнет. Тони трясет головой, пытаясь отвлечься — это ведь Стив, товарищ по команде, и сейчас он как никогда уязвим. — Господи, кому мне позвонить? Джарвис!

Дыхание Стива сбивается еще сильнее, и Джарвис моментально реагирует:

— У Капитана нет контактов на экстренный случай, сэр.

— Вот блядь. Стив, держись, я отведу тебя куда-нибудь, где ты сможешь переждать. — Тони бездумно взъерошивает свои волосы, мысленно прикидывая, как поступить.

— Тони...

— Все будет хорошо. Я принесу тебе игрушек или еще что-то. Если доберусь до лабо...

— Тони, пожалуйста...

Зрачки у Стива так расширены, что голубой радужки почти не видно. Его запах все еще будоражит так, что становится сложнее и сложнее себя контролировать. А затем Стив делает шаг вперед и целует его, и Тони приходится сделать максимальное усилие, чтобы не начать тут же срывать с него одежду.

— Тони, ты... Я хочу... — задушенно стонет Стив. — Хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, Тони!

Тони едва хватает благоразумия ударить по кнопке аварийной остановки, прежде чем прижать Стива к зеркальной стене лифта. Тони раздевает его — Стив сдавленно скулит — и прикусывает кожу на шее, оставляя яркий след. Стив ерзает под его прикосновениями, едва не срываясь на крик. Тони разворачивает его лицом к стене, вынуждая схватиться за поручень и шире расставить ноги, и проводит рукой меж ягодиц, где уже мокро и влажно.

— Да ты течешь, Кэп. Наверстываешь упущенное?

Единственным ответом ему служит громкий стон. Тони вталкивает в анус два пальца, медленно с усилием их разводит и тянет обратно. Колени у Стива дрожат, и Тони не может сдержать усмешки. Он приспускает собственные штаны и проводит ладонью по твердеющему члену.

— Не волнуйся, Стив, ты свое получишь. Побудь для меня хорошим мальчиком.

— Тони... — шепчет Стив, и от его дыхания зеркало на стене запотевает. Тони приставляет головку и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, входит.

— Блядь, Стив, какой же ты узкий. Никому не давал с тех пор, как тебя заморозили? Как хорошо, детка... — хвалит Тони, чувствуя, как Стив сжимается вокруг его члена. Сначала он движется медленно, но чем громче стонет Стив, тем сильнее и быстрее Тони в него вбивается.

— Тони! Т-Тони, я не... ооооох!

Тони тянет его на себя, крепко прижимая к груди и вынуждая взглянуть в зеркало.

— Видишь себя? — усмехается он поверх плеча Стива. — Свой приоткрытый рот? Какой же у тебя красивый ротик, боже... Интересно, как ты им управляешься. Как тебе понравится ощущать член альфы в собственной глотке, м? Краснеешь, да? Сразу всем телом, да? 

Стив смотрит. Его член вздрагивает синхронно с толчками Тони, и Тони переводит взгляд на свой собственный член, который ритмично вбивается в Стива. Узел набухает, надавливая на вход, и Стив стонет, крепче цепляясь за поручень.

Тони целует Стива в затылок, с силой прикусывая кожу. Он близок к оргазму, и Стив, судя по силе, с которой он сжимается вокруг члена, тоже.

— Стив, Стив, я почти... Можно мне тебя повязать? Пожалуйста, — стонет Тони, поглаживая набухший узел.

Стив выдыхает и подается назад, вжимаясь в Тони и едва слышно шепча: «да». Тони снова движется, проталкивая узел глубже. Стив — такой раскрытый, такой тугой вокруг его члена — вздрагивает от очередного толчка и кончает, забрызгивая зеркало спермой. Тони кусает его за загривок и проваливается в оргазм следом за ним.

Они стоят, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя еще какое-то время, пока не опадает узел. Когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, Стив разворачивается и целует Тони, сладко и вдумчиво изучая языком его рот.

— У меня совсем немного времени, пока не накроет снова. Мы можем... можем пойти к тебе?

Тони усмехается, отключая аварийную остановку, и просит Джарвиса прибраться в лифте и проинформировать остальных, что они со Стивом в ближайшее время будут вне зоны доступа.


End file.
